Diario de los merodeadores 2,0
by Akira - Chann
Summary: Un asesinato, mortígagos sospechosos, un baile, un accidente y... lo justo de amor. Y, por supuesto, los héroes de Hogwarts: Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.
1. Tren a Hogwarts

**Versión mejorada de mi primer fic, El Diario de los Merodeadores. En su día no tuvo mucha fama y sí que tuvo algunos problemillas, pero ahora espero que le guste a la gente. Las comas, tildes y puntos están en su sitio y los nombres debidamente escritos (solía confundir Pettigrew con Pettegreww xD) Pues bueno, leed y a ver si ahora puedo escribir con más constancia. Publicaré un capítulo todos los domingos (esta primera parte tiene siete en total).**

**¡Un saludo a tods! Akira-chann**

Ahí estaban. James Potter, con su alborotado pelo, sin peinar, como de costumbre, al lado de la ventana, mirando al cielo, como había hecho en incontables veces en las clases aburridas. Las gafas se le caían de la cara, pero eso le daba igual, ya que por ahora, sólo miraba las nubes. A su lado, un chico de aspecto fuerte, pelo negro y ojos profundos admiraba una y otra vez la insignia que le habían dado este verano por ganar unas "pequeñas olimpiadas" de la magia, mientras murmuraba para sí: "Sirius Black, campeón de… ¡Jamás había ganado un premio!". Remus Lupin, tan tranquilo, tan inteligente, leía el libro de este año de "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" mirando las malas palabras que se decían de los hombres lobo, y a cada palabra malsonante que encontraba, más agradecido estaba de tener amigos. El bajito y desaliñado Peter Pettigrew, por su parte, comía ranas de chocolate y golosinas variadas, mientras miraba a sus amigos con cara de no querer compartir nada.

-¡Esto es asqueroso!- dijo Remus tirando el libro en la pequeña mesa céntrica, con tan mala suerte, que aplastó algunas grajeas, y sus tres amigos quedaron cubiertos de pedacitos de colores.

-¿El qué?- preguntó James, que no sabía si estar enfadado o compresivo

-Lo que dicen de los licántropos en este asqueroso libro. Escuchad:

"Los licántropos son seres terriblemente salvajes, tanto, que en su forma humana ni siquiera saben comportarse, acabando solos y desorientados en sus vidas […] Lo mejor que se podría hacer por un hombre lobo, sería matarlo […] Le haríamos un gran favor a la comunidad mágica."

-¿Quién tiene un cuchillo, para matar a Lupin?-gritó Sirius riéndose

Remus lo miró amenazadoramente.

-¡Hey! No me mires así… El libro nos ha pedido que te matemos

-¿En serio le matarías, Sirius?

Peter Pettigrew ya no miraba con tristeza la comida sobre sus amigos, sino que miraba a Sirius incrédulo, incapaz de saber si lo decía en serio.

-¿Tu estás loco, Pete?- dijo James, levantando la cabeza por fin, y dejando a un lado las nubes y el cielo - ¿Tú matarías a un amigo si alguien te lo pidiera?

-Si me amenazan…

-Eres tonto, Pete- intervino Remus- Venga… ¡Mátame!

-¿Con que, genio? ¿Con un cromo mágico?

Los cuatro amigos rieron al unísono. Les encantaba el colegio, les encantaban las travesuras, e incluso alguna que otra chica, pero lo que más les gustaba, era, sin lugar a dudas, el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

-¡No bromees con los cromos!... Una vez me corté con el de Gryffindor

-Eso es porque llevaría la "espada"

Más risas y respiraciones. De repente, la puerta se abrió, y un chico alto, distinguido, de pelo largo y rubio e intensos ojos verdes, entró en su vagón.

-Vuestras risas se oyen hasta en la sala de máquinas…

-¡Mirad!-gritó James- ¡Es un honor para nosotros que estés aquí, Phineas! – dijo mientras hacía una ligera reverencia, como si estuviera en la misma sala que un Rey

-Si, Phin- Sirius se ruborizó, imitando a las chicas que todos los días se acercaban a Phin para darle los buenos días- Que tengas buenos días- dijo, esta vez con voz de autentica chica

-Os tengo vigilados, chicos- Phin se sentó al lado de Sirius, que hizo un hueco y apretujó a James contra la ventana.

-¡Ay!

-¡Uy… lo siento!

Los chicos miraron a Phin. No estaba como siempre. Él era un chico serio, pero cuando se trataba de bromas, era el primero que las hacía, el primero que reía, también. Phin iba un curso por delante de todo ellos, pero eso no impedía que siempre estuviera con ellos gastando bromas a diestro y siniestro. Sin embargo, ese día tenía la mirada caída, y ni siquiera había reído la broma de Sirius.

-Oye Phin- Remus habló con respeto, Phineas Portrait era la clase de persona que quería ser él, inteligente y valiente, sobre todo decidido- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿El puesto de prefecto es un peso muy grande?- preguntó Pete, otra vez con tono incrédulo

-No es nada… Sólo que…

Los cuatro chicos se miraron con complicidad. Era algo, y era grave.

-Dilo, Phin- lo invitó James- Queremos ayudarte

-¿Sabéis resucitar a los muertos?

Los chicos se quedaron blancos.

-Resucitar…muertos… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No podríais ayudarme…- Phin hizo una pausa, tomó aire fuertemente, y luego dijo- Mi padre murió ayer…

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos. ¿Su padre? ¿Se refería a Augustus Portrait? ¿El hombre que se enfrentó a infinidad de dragones, luchó contra los magos tenebrosos de todo el mundo, y aún tuvo tiempo de educar a sus hijos de una manera estricta?

-¿Cómo pudo ser?- gritó James, apartando el molesto silencio que se había formado de repente en el vagón- En fin, tu padre era la persona más fuerte que yo conocía, y se había retirado de las "emociones fuertes" hace tiempo… ¿Cómo?

-Lo asesinaron- dijo Phin, con voz seca y ojos llorosos- Lo asesinaron…Entraron en casa cuando sólo estaba él y lo cogieron desprevenido, estoy seguro

-¿Qué es eso de estoy seguro?

-Bueno…nadie ha dicho nada aún, pero no se han encontrado pruebas para un asesinato, por lo que la gente empezó a decir que se había suicidado porque estaba loco desde que perdió su puesto como auror por la inminente llegada de ese hombre… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Moody… creo que se llamaba así

-Eso… bueno, el caso es que no se suicidó, estoy casi seguro

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio mucho tiempo. La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente y Phin estaba lloroso, aunque desviando las lágrimas que, amenazadoras, le caían por las mejillas, con la manga de la túnica.

-Voy a buscar a la señora del carrito- dijo Pete, en otro intento de romper el silencio, desviando la atención de todos- Ahora vuelvo…

-¡Trae grajeas!- dijo Remus

-¡Y ranas "au chocolat"!- gritó Sirius

-¡Y algo para beber!- añadió James

-Peter esto, Peter aquello- y Pete salió murmurando del vagón

-¿Y qué me decís de Colagusano?- dijo Phin, completamente recompuesto- En vuestra carta, dijisteis que se había comportado de un modo raro…

-Yo creo que…

-¡No empieces, Remus!- Sirius se levantó, amenazante, y se sentó al lado de Remus, para alivio de James, mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo- No empieces otra vez a intentar excusar el comportamiento de Pete… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Todos vimos como mataba a ese ciervo y sonreía… ¿O acaso tú no lo viste?

-Lo vi

-¿Mató un ciervo?- Phin miraba a James, con ganas de que hablara

-Lo mató- Le contesto Sirius, aún más emocionado- Y cantaba algo raro mientras lo estrangulaba

Remus y James hicieron una mueca de asco al recordar a su amigo cantando mientras apretaba el cuello del cadáver del animal. Phin, por su parte, se había puesto a pensar, en su posición más significativa: una mano en la boca y un pie taconeando el suelo.

-Fue un accidente- dijo James- ¡Lo fue! No creo que Colagusano lo hiciese por diversión…

-Pero… fue algo muy extraño- concluyó Phin

-Yo estoy con James, fue un accidente. Ahora Sirius, si eres tan amable de dejar de señalarme, te contaré mis creencias…

-Tengo mis propios motivos para creer que no fue un accidente, gracias

En realidad, lo que dijera Sirius tampoco era muy concluyente. Todo el mundo sabía que no confiaba demasiado en Pettigrew, hasta el punto de no quedarse nunca a solas con él, por muy solo que estuviera.

Por su parte, James había vuelto a mirar por la ventana, y esta vez, traía noticias, directamente de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Hogwarts! ¡Ya se ve Hogwarts!

-¡Qué rápido!- gritaron Sirius y Remus

-Excelente- dijo Phin

-¿Qué me he perdido?- Pete entró alborotado por la puerta

Hogwarts. El hogar de los chicos durante todo el curso que venía por delante. El lugar que, después de sus casas, los chicos más querían y respetaban. Más juegos. Más diversión. Y sobre todo… más misterios sin resolver…

* * *


	2. Lily Evans y Ravenna Dawson

**James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Severus Snape son personajes de J.K. Rowling, Ravenna Dawson es una adaptación del personaje de Anselm Audley "Ravenna" y Phineas Godric armand Portrait es un personaje mío.**

* * *

Eran las doce en punto de la noche, y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía. Cuatro sillones estaban juntos frente a la chimenea, dos chicas repasaban una y otra vez un pergamino, al parecer antiguo, y el prefecto, que no tenía nada que vigilar con sus amigos allí, escribía una carta alejado de las dos chicas.

-Y entonces, antes de que la serpiente le atacara ¡Zas! Un hechizo le rozó la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria

-¿Y qué paso entonces, James?- preguntó Remus tembloroso

-Entonces…todo se volvió… negro

Los tres chicos temblaron un poco. El mejor contador de historias, era sin duda James, que siempre contaba una historia de miedo cuando se quedaban muy tarde hablando.

-Tienes una imaginación muy retorcida, Potter

Una de las chicas, ligeramente pelirroja y de ojos verdes, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a las butacas.

-Estoy segura de que no podrías contar una historia que no fuera de miedo…

-¿Me desafías, Evans?

-En realidad no… Soy muy mala contando historias

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sacó la lengua tímidamente.

-Lily… No puedo esperar más. ¿Quieres pasarme el libro que te he pedido?

-Perdona Raven, ya voy…

La chica se alejó lentamente hasta la pequeña estantería de la sala común, provista de una parte de libros acerca de Gryffindor y su fundador.

-¿Qué tramáis, chicas?- preguntó Phin, que al ver que Lily se dirigía hasta esa estantería

-Estamos haciendo una especie de "investigación" Portrait, algo que no te incumbe mucho…

-Perdona Ravenna, pero soy el prefecto, y puedo mandarte a la camita si quiero…

Los chicos de las butacas se rieron abiertamente.

-Si- dijo Sirius- Y yo te canto una nana, para que no tengas pesadillas

-¿Y qué tal si yo te cocino el chocolatito caliente?

Los chicos no paraban de reírse. Decían "¿Os imagináis a Ravenna con pijama de ositos rosas?" y cosas por el estilo.

-Chicos…- Lily tomó un tono serio, ella también se había reído- Dejad de meteros con Raven, que está un poco triste…

Los chicos miraron a Phin. Al fin y al cabo, el también estaba triste, y había sido capaz de decir algo gracioso. Dejaron el tema, y siguieron contando historias.

Lily cogió un pesado libro, de tapa dorada con letras rojas, titulado "Godric Gryffindor, un héroe para todos" y se dirigió a la mesa un poco torpe. Cuando el libro tocó superficie, se oyó un fuerte ¡Pluff! Y todos los pergaminos de la mesa dieron un salto.

-¡Más cuidado, Lily!- dijo Raven- Casi se me derrama la tinta…

-¡Perdón!

Lily siempre había sido una persona un poco torpe. Buenísima para las pociones y encantamientos, eso estaba claro, pero torpe. A veces se le caían las cosas de las manos sin darse cuenta. Lily miró a Ravenna, lamentando lo ocurrido, y ésta le contestó a ella con una sonrisa. Ravenna tenía una sonrisa bonita, los dientes muy blancos y rectos. Todo el mundo le decía que su nombre iba acorde con su aspecto, ya que era de pelo negro azabache, muy intenso, y sus ojos eran grises, fríos, pero cálidos a la vez. Lo que todo el mundo admiraba de Raven, era su inteligencia para resolver acertijos y adivinanzas la mar de complicados, y todos estaban de acuerdo en que deberían haberla puesto en Ravenclaw, ya que era capaz de contestarle al picaporte que daba paso a la sala común sin problemas, cosa que la mayoría de alumnos que no fueran de esa casa, no podían.

-Entonces, Lily ¿sabes ya lo que le pasa a Sev?

-No hables de Severus- Lily frunció el ceño y se sentó malhumorada- Tengo la impresión de que cada vez que le perdono por una cosa o por otra, termina fastidiándolo todo días después con algo nuevo… Ha cambiado, Raven…

-¿Ha cambiado?

-Quiero decir- Lily se acomodó un poco más en la silla- ¡Míralo! Tengo la sensación de que su única meta es ser mortífago, sino no hubiera hecho esos amigos que tiene. Además, va tratando a los hijos de muggles de sangresucia, de modo que tengo miedo de que llegue el día en que me lo diga a mí… Es triste, ya que aún recuerdo ese niño, que me dijo que no importaba ser hijo de muggle para estará en Hogwarts…

-Es triste, si- contestó Raven- Pero deberías saberlo, Lily, la gente cambia… a veces para mal… a veces para bien…

Las dos chicas quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Vieron que los cuatro chicos se levantaban de las butacas, bostezando y arrastrándose por el suelo.

-No te acuestes tarde, Evans- dijo James con tono burlón- Y lo mismo digo, Dawson… Os esperaré en la cama ¿vale?

Los chicos rieron, e incluso Phin dejó escapar una risita mal disimulada.

-¿Sí? ¡Que te den, Potter!

-¡Brusca! ¿Tu qué dices, Evans?

-En tus sueños, Potter…

Los chicos subieron las escaleras, gastándose bromas entre ellos, a la vez que cantaban una estúpida cancioncita que se habían inventado esa misma mañana, mientras Remus decía "Sois unos maleducados" y se quitaba las pequeñas gafas que utilizaba para leer.

Minutos después, ya no se oía nada.

-Ese Potter- Lily se quedó mirando la escalera, como si esperara que bajara alguien- Cada día me saca un poco más de mis casillas…

-Creía que eras maduro, Phin… ¿Cómo eres capaz de reírte con sus tonterías? ¿Y de seguirles el juego?

-No neguéis que no tiene gracia- Phin se sentó junto a ellas- ni finjáis ser la mar de seria, ya que también os reísteis…

Lily y Raven se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, y se ruborizaron un poco. Luego siguieron con su trabajo, mientras Phin terminaba la carta. Su letra estilizada, parecida a la del director Dumbledore, tenía un brillo rojizo, y Raven pudo distinguir palabras como "navidad", "casa" y "asesino".

-Puedo preguntar… ¿Para quién es esa carta?

-Para mi madre…

Las chicas callaron un momento, y se acordaron de lo que decía Remus esta mañana. "Phin está muy afectado, no entiendo quien a podido matar a Augustus".

-Le estoy enviando una carta, diciéndole que iré a casa por navidad, para estar con ella, y que ya estoy seguro de quien asesino a mi padre

-¿A sí?- Lily habló con un tono un poco ahogado- ¿Quién?

-Bueno, mi hermano Maximus y yo estamos seguros de que fue Abraxas Malfoy… Ese tío ha estado persiguiendo a mi padre desde siempre…

-Bueno, ojalá lo encontréis y podáis meter a ese tipejo en Azkaban…

-Ojalá- Ravenna miraba a Phin un poco avergonzada, observándolo bien por primera vez, y dándose cuenta de que era muy guapo…

-¿Raven? ¿Qué miras?

-¿Yo? Yo nada…

Lily y Raven terminaron su trabajo, y dejaron a Phin allí, leyendo el libro que antes había llevado Lily a la mesa.

-Buenas noches, chicas

-Hasta mañana, Phin…

Raven subió las escaleras lentamente, mirando hacia atrás, hasta que Phin se le perdió de vista.

-Lily… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Phin es…?

-Es guapísimo, lo se- Lily le sacó la lengua, como solía hacer casi siempre- Pero créeme, está demasiado solicitado…

-¿Te gusta?

-La verdad es que me gustaba el año pasado… Ahora se ha convertido en un muy buen amigo mío

Raven la miró perpleja.

-¡No me lo habías dicho! ¿Soy tu mejor amiga o no?

Lily sintió que se sentía ofendida, pero siguió subiendo las escaleras. Era cierto, el año pasado no le había dicho a su mejor amiga que chico le gustaba, pero Raven era una bocazas, y ella casi siempre estaba con Phin. Si se lo hubiera dicho, la hubiera matado.

-¿Quieres responderme a la pregunta, Lily?

-Eres mi mejor amiga, lo sabes, pero hay que admitir que no sabes estar callada…

Raven frunció el ceño y llegó más rápido a la habitación que Lily. Allí apartó unos cuantos libros que tenía sobre la cama, colgó la bata para cubrirse en esos días tan fríos, y se acostó.

Lily llegó segundos después, Raven lo había hecho todo tan rápido que le sorprendió que estuviera ya en la cama. Con mucha calma, se acostó y cerró los ojos, esperando que la voz que la había acompañado durante todo el día le dijera algo que, seguramente, estaría reteniendo hasta el último momento. Luego se dio la vuelta en la cama, y minutos después, esa voz le dijo:

-Me dirás quien te gusta este año, por lo menos…

Lily se volvió a dar la vuelta, y mirando al oscuro bulto que yacía a su lado, buscó las palabras que había estado repitiéndose a sí misma durante toda la noche en la sala común.

-Raven, eso ni siquiera lo sé yo…

Después de esto, las dos voces se callaron, dejando que se oyera solamente a un búho, pequeño, todo dorado, que acababa de pasar volando por la ventana, llevando un mensaje entre las patas.


	3. Los Torturadores

**James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Avery, Mulciber, Slughorn,etc son personajes de J.K. Rowling, Ravenna Dawson es una adaptación del personaje de Anselm Audley "Ravenna" y Phineas Godric Armand Portrait, Alice Fritzbuck es un personaje mío.**

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado. Todo el mundo reía, comía y charlaba. Los manjares más exquisitos estaban allí, colocados en la mesa, mientras que el techo embrujado mostraba las bandas de cada casa. Allí, bajo la banda de Slytherin, estaba Severus Snape, con semblante serio, vestido con ropa negra debajo de la túnica, y corbata verde y negra. Sus amigos le hablaban y reían, mientras él, de vez en cuando, soltaba alguna sonrisa al azar, incapaz de saber quien le había dicho qué, mientras miraba la mesa de Gryffindor, especialmente, a una chica pelirroja que peleaba con James Potter al parecer, por haberse sentado en su sitio. Cuanto más miraba a Potter, más odio le invadía, y tenía ganas de levantarse, ir allí y lanzarle una maldición. Sus impulsos eran tan fuere, que por un momento se levantó de donde estaba sentado, pero simuló ponerse bien la túnica y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Qué haces, Severus? ¡Ten más cuidado!- dijo el chico sentado a su lado, mientras se limpiaba las gotas de zumo de calabaza que Sev había derramado sin querer

La áspera voz de aquel chico lo hizo volver a prestar atención a su mesa.

-Perdona, Mulciber- Sev miró a Mulciber de arriba abajo- No volverá a pasar

-Si vuelve a pasar, lo limpiarás con la lengua

-¿Pretendes que Sev te chupe toda la túnica?- La fuerte risotada que soltó Avery hizo que todos los alumnos de primero dieran un respingo, asustados

-Claro que no- Y Mulciber puso cara de asco

Sev, callado, miraba a sus dos amigos con cara de complicidad, mientras todos reían al imaginarse a Severus, tan serio y silencioso, chupándole la túnica a Mulciber. La verdad era que todo el mundo le tenía respeto a ese trío que formaban Sev y sus dos amigos, que eran el terror de los sangresucia, los insultaban hasta que acababan con secuelas psicológicas. Una vez, Mulciber estuvo a punto de matar a un sangresucia en un duelo, por desgracia para él, antes de que Mulciber le acabara echando un "Avada Kedabra", maldición que le había enseñado su padre, el profesor Slughorn llegó y le paró la varita, y Mulciber lo acusó de proteger a los sangresucia, fugándose muchas veces de sus clases.

Avery era mucho peor, les pegaba a los hijos de muggles, y siempre salía victorioso de las brutales peleas, dejando a sus contrincantes con el ojo morado y millones de moratones por todo el cuerpo. Muchos alumnos se habían ido a estudiar al extranjero por su culpa, porque le tenían miedo incluso cuando estaba a 5 metros de su posición, era como si oyesen a un hipogrifo llegar.

Severus, casi nunca "actuaba" de esa manera con sus dos amigos, pero todo el mundo estaba convencido de que él era el cerebro de grupo, el más inteligente. El que siempre estaba detrás, preparándolo todo. Los llamaban "Los torturadores".

-Oye Sev- la voz de Mulciber era horrorosa, rasposa y terrorífica

-¿Si?

-¿Vas a retar a Portrait, como dice todo el mundo?- se quedó un momento callado, reflexionando- Si no lo haces, todos los Slytherins se llevarán una desilusión

Sev miró a su amigo, pensaba. Sí, por un lado tenía unas ganas tremendas de pelear contra ese traidor a la sangre, que le encantaba el mundo normal, y siempre que podía, se alejaba de su casa para perderse con los muggles. Pero, por otra parte, todos le tenían más respeto a Portrait que a Sev, además, Lily no le perdonaría esta vez haberse retado con uno de sus buenos amigos. Por no hablar de que todas las chicas de Hogwarts irían a torturarlo…

-Los profesores me vigilan- fue todo lo que contestó, impasible, con voz fría, mientras volvía a espiar a Lily en la otra mesa.

Los chicos comieron y bebieron lo suficiente para llenarse y no poder comer ni un bocado más. Menos Gryville, ese comía por cuatro, y casi acababa con toda la comida restante de la mesa Slytherin. Fue entonces cuando el director, que parecía no haber sido joven nunca, se levantó y se puso la varita en el cuello.

-Atención, alumnos…- Dumbledore había cogido un tono de voz más alto- Yo y todo el profesorado hemos decidido que, con motivo del aniversario de Hogwarts, haremos un baile en honor a los fundadores de nuestras queridas casas. Hemos decidido que lo mejor será hacer el baile dos días antes del comienzo de las vacaciones de navidad, así tendréis tiempo para organizarlo, pensar en lo que os vais a poner y…- Dumbledore se aclaró la voz- tendréis tiempo de pedir alguna cita… No es obligatorio ir con pareja, pero no querréis que piensen que sois unos sosos ¿no?

Todo el comedor esbozó una sonrisa. Las chicas miraban a todas direcciones, muchas de la casa Gryffindor pusieron sus ojos en Phin, haciendo una mueca de asco cuando Sirius las saludaba, y los chicos seguían haciendo bromas y pensando en qué chica querría ir con ellos al baile.

-Un momento chicas de Hogwarts…- el grito de James se oyó por todo el gran comedor- Las que queráis pedirle una cita al señorcito Phineas Godric Armand Portrait, podéis ir al lado de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor y apuntar su nombre en un cartoncito que en breve pondremos. La selección será al azar, y a la afortunada le puede tocar hasta un beso de nuestro maravilloso caballero. El segundo premio, una cita conmigo y la posibilidad de rollo, y el tercer premio es una cita con el tonto de Severus Snape, el buitre.

Todo Gryffindor se rió abiertamente señalando a Snape, mientras los de Slytherin se ponían a la defensiva, poniéndose de pie y lanzando miradas asesinas.

-El tercer premio debería ser poder darte una paliza, Potter- Mulciber se frotó el puño mientras chirriaba los dientes y miraba sanguinario a James

-¡Potter! ¡Mulciber! Se acabó- La profesora McGonagall gritó, y los dos chicos la miraron- ¡Todo el mundo a su sala común!

Todo el mundo se levantó rápidamente, Sirius le daba palmaditas en la espalda a James, felicitándolo, Remus y Pete hablaban acaloradamente sobre un trabajo de astrología que tenían que hacer juntos, mientras Ravenna hablaba con Nadine, una chica de Hufflepuff, y Lily charlaba con Phin, y miraba a Sev disimuladamente, observando su reacción sobre la broma de James.

Pero Sev seguía serio, mientras sus dos amigos seguían mirando a James y Sirius, que se perdieron rápidamente entre el mar de túnicas negras que salía por la puerta.

-¿Qué se habrá creído ese asqueroso?- Avery escupió en el suelo, por donde había pasado James- Maldito chulo de mierda…

-Bueno…-Severus estaba más tenso que de costumbre, esquivando el escupitajo de su amigo, mientras iban dirección a las mazmorras- Es un niño de mamá, ya sabes… un idiota

-Un asqueroso es lo que es… Se cree mister mundo y las chicas no le hacen caso, piensa que por más que chuleé, más popular será, pero en realidad demuestra que es un estúpido…

Los tres amigos caminaron hasta la puerta de su sala común, entraron y se pusieron cómodos en una mesa, al lado de las estanterías. La sala común de Slytherin estaba llena de ellas, que a su vez contenían tarros con fluidos viscosos, cosas raras y muchos pergaminos amarillentos, viejos, todos dedicados a la magia oscura o algo semejante. Las paredes eran de piedra, fría y gris, y se notaba la humedad que desprendían al estar bajo el lago. Todo estaba lleno de tapices de serpientes, los colores de las cortinas color verde y negro. A pesar de su aspecto tétrico, por la luz que desprendían las antorchas colgadas en la pared, la sala era acogedora. Era el único sitio en el que Sev se sentía seguro, junto con la clase de pociones, asignatura que más le gustaba.

-No me importaría matarlo, si pudiera- Avery se dejó caer en una silla- Pero no me gustaría volver a casa con mi madre, que dice que no debería de ser un niño tan violento, y eso me enfada de verdad… no me dejan hacer nada

-A mi tampoco me importaría dejar caer un cuchillito en su espalda, o un hechicillo de nada directamente a su cabeza- Sev fingió tener varita y balancearla- Pero hasta que no se cierre del todo el caso del envenenamiento de muggles este verano, recordad que somos sospechosos, no podemos hacer nada...

-Por cierto- Mulciber miró a Sev a los ojos- ¿Te ha dicho ya Lucius que han hecho con el caso del padre de Portrait? Si descubrieran la verdad…

Avery se quedó blanco, con la mirada perdida, mientras Sev seguía mirando a Mulciber y esbozaba una sonrisilla.

-Si descubrieran la verdad, se moverían hilos para cualquier cosa que resultara, todo porque sus hijitos no fueran a Azkaban, ni sus hijitos…ni sus amigos, está claro…

Los chicos rieron de una manera malvada, como si estuvieran pensando en algo oscuro y sanguinario.

Se lo pasaban bien maquinando sus planes con paciencia, aunque tardaban mucho tiempo en llevarlos a cabo, ya que los tenían muy vigilados en el colegio. Actuaban directamente en Hogwarts, haciendo favores a personas importantes, que no dudaban en darles dinero por su trabajo bien hecho, a veces incluso les enseñaban algún hechizo de artes oscuras, para que tuvieran un repertorio más amplio.

-¿Qué pensáis del baile?- dijo Sev cambiando de tema, había mucha gente mirándolos

-Pienso que Dumbledore chochea… Primero porque me parece de idiotas hacer un baile, y segundo, porque habrá que ir con pareja, y eso me molesta bastante…

Mulciber y Sev sabían por qué Avery decía eso, ya que aunque muy frío y calculador para los golpes aturdidores, era bastante tímido a la hora de hablar con las chicas.

-Pero Avery- Mulciber se rió bastante- Es fácil. Acércate a una chica y dile que o va contigo al baile, o sufrirá las consecuencias…

-Eres retorcido, y un bruto, Mulciber- Alice Fritzbuck, apodada la rata en la casa Gryffindor, por sus dientes salidos y su pelo gris, se acercó a los tres chicos y se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué quieres decir, Fritz, que debería cantarle una canción de amor y escribirle una poesía romántica a la chica que quiera llevar al baile?

Fritz sonrió imaginándose a Mulciber cantando bajo un balcón, vestido de juglar y tocando la mandolina.

-No… pero habría que verte haciéndolo- Fritz miró a Avery y Sev, que disimulaban unas risas sonoras, seguramente por imaginar ellos también- Lo que quiero decir es que tendrías que ser más caballeroso, menos brusco y un poquito más romántico, eso es todo… Si a mí me soltaras un gruñido para que fuera contigo al baile, te daría una buena bofetada y me iría corriendo, asustada… ¡Ahhhhh si todo el mundo fuera como Lucius Malfoy! Siempre tan apuesto y decidido, ese si que tenía modales- Fritz se llevó la mano a la barbilla y simuló que Lucius se la acariciaba- Narcisa tiene mucha suerte… Fea más que fea…

Los chicos se rieron, recordando que en verdad Narcissa era la mar de fea. Lucius siempre tuvo fama de encantador entre las chicas, y de mujeriego entre los chicos. Le fue infiel a Narcissa por lo menos diez veces en los últimos años de estudio, y siempre alardeaba de sus ligues con todos los chicos en la sala común.

-¿Y tú que dices Sev? ¿A quien se lo vas a pedir?- Fritz puso cara de buena, todo el mundo sabía que estaba enamorada de Severus

-Y yo que se….- Sev la miró impasible y luego paseo la vista por toda la sala- Si no voy con nadie, tampoco es que importe mucho, digo yo…

-Pues yo estoy aquí…para lo que quieras ¿eh?... Hasta luego, chicos

Fritz entró a la puerta que dirigía a los cuartos de las chicas y dejó a los chicos solos en la mesa.

-Esa chica cada día me gusta más- dijo Mulciber, mirando la puerta por la que había salido Fritz- Creo que le pediré correctamente que vaya al baile conmigo…

Los chicos hablaron un poco más del baile, mientras veían pasar de aquí para allá a la gente que, cansada, se iba a la cama, con los pijamas puestos y esperando que el día siguiente fuera más tranquilo que el que acababan de pasar. Los amigos se unieron al grupo de gente que se iba a la cama, despidiéndose de todo el mundo que los saludaba. Sev, que parecía despreocupado por su pareja de baile, realmente tenía pensado a quien pedírselo. Solo hacía falta no meter la pata y evitar que le descubrieran…tramando planes, para que le perdonaran.

-Quizá- pensó Sev- Quizá aun este a tiempo de explicarle las cosas…


	4. Dime quién te gusta

**James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Avery, Mulciber, Slughorn,etc son personajes de J.K. Rowling, Ravenna Dawson es una adaptación del personaje de Anselm Audley "Ravenna" y Phineas Godric Armand Portrait, Alice Fritzbuck, Kathleen McBright, son personajes míos.**Sirius y James paseaban juntos por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los demás habían decidido ir a Hogsmeade, pero ellos dos preferían quedarse en el castillo, hablando de sus cosas.

* * *

-¿Quién crees que me invitará primero al baile? ¿Evans o Dawson?

-Eres un poco creído ¿no crees?- Sirius esbozó una cálida sonrisa, y James lo imitó- Creo que ninguna de las dos…

James se había dado cuenta de las mejillas sonrojadas de Sirius, que aparecieron automáticamente cuando había mencionado a las chicas.

-Vaya, vaya, Black. No sabía que te gustara Evans…

-¡Te equivocas!-Sirius dio un gritito y se tapó la boca, acababa de decirle las cosas claras a James sin darse cuenta

James lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, miró hacía todos lados con la esperanza de que Remus y Pete salieran desde algún lado y dijeran "¡Caíste!" o algo por el estilo. No podía creer lo que su amigo le había delatado con tanta facilidad, sin que se lo hubiera dicho antes. Con la esperanza todavía en el cuerpo, volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Te… te gusta Dawson, Sirius?

Sirius se volvió a sonrojar, aún más, de manera que le dolían las mejillas y, cuando se pasó la mano por ellas, notó que estaban calientes. Le tenía que decir la verdad a su amigo, así que suspiró con resignación.

-Sí, me gusta Raven- Sirius le devolvió la mirada a James, desafiante- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

James, a duras penas, disimuló una carcajada enorme como pudo, y se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿James?- Sirius se había preocupado, su amigo nunca había hecho eso

De pronto, una sonora risa inundó el pasillo, y James, que había tenido la cabeza gacha mientras su amigo se preocupaba, lloraba de la risa, y estaba rojo de no respirar por la gracia que le hacia que su amigo le confesara un amorío.

-Te…jajajja…Te….jajajja…Te gusta Raven….Jajajajaja- James se levantó y cogió del hombro a su amigo- Sirius Black, enamorado de la chica más… jajajja… Más fuerte que tú y que yo juntos…

A James le dolía la barriga de tanto reírse, y Sirius, medio divertido, medio enfadado, soltó también unas risillas que se juntaron con las de James.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo!- Sirius casi no podía hablar de la risa que se había formado por culpa de su compañero- Tienes razón, es increíble

-Per…Perdón- James se iba secando las lágrimas que le quedaban con el dorso de la mano- Siento haberme reído, pero es que me lo dices así, tan de repente… Aunque, eso si, no te niego que Raven no sea guapa ¿eh? Está buenísima…

-Sí, lo está- Sirius y James se miraron divertidos, y volvieron a reírse

-Vamos a la sala común, antes de que me muera de risa, por favor…

Los chicos siguieron su camino hasta llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, y James se acordó de lo que había hecho hacia dos días, cuando la McGonagall los había mandado a la sala común.

-Sirius…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te acuerdas del cartoncito de "Cita con Phineas"- dijo, mientras se acercaba al tablón de anuncios que estaba en frente del cuadro y apartaba un anuncio de la Liga de Quidditch, en el cual, detrás de él, se encontraba el mencionado cartón- pues… parece que las chicas se han tirado a escribirlo

El cartón, pequeño y de color ocre, estaba desgastado en las esquinas y roto por arriba y por abajo. En él, muchas chicas habían puesto su nombre, recordando lo que había dicho James Potter a la hora de la cena, deseando ser la primera y poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ser la elegida. James y Sirius se hallaban sorprendidos ante ese cartón, le habían hecho caso a James, es más, habían seguido sus instrucciones.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- James se había quedado blanco, y miraba a la lista como si fuera uno de esos aparatos muggles que llamaban tostadoras, que cada vez que Sirius lo invitaba a comer alguna a su casa con la suya, regalo de Phineas, le daba miedo el momento en el que el pan salía del interior de la máquina. Es decir, la miraba con miedo.

-Habrá que cumplir la palabra- Sirius parecía preocupado- Pero… le dijiste a Phin que lo de la lista era broma… ¿Por qué no hiciste caso a Remus cuándo te dijo que no la pusieras de verdad? ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar él?

James estaba preocupado, pero su palabra era su palabra. Además, ¿qué importaba? Si a Phin le parecía bien, bien, si le parecía mal, bien también, al fin y al cabo, le estaban haciendo todo el trabajo. Le llevaban la cita directamente a su lado, no tenía ni que pedírselo a nadie. Lo menos que podía hacer era agradecérselo.

-Phin lo entenderá- James le pasó una mano por el pelo a Sirius, revolviéndoselo- Si hay un chico de palabra, ese es él…

Los dos chicos dijeron la contraseña y entraron en la sala común. Estaba casi vacía, pero Phineas se había quedado también allí, estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba, leer las biografías de los grandes del Quidditch. James recordaba cómo una vez, le había regalado varios libros que él se había leído miles de veces, transmitiéndole así a James su misma pasión por el juego. Los dos chicos sabían que era el mejor momento para decírselo.

-Esto… Phin…

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien… Oye, ¿con quien piensas ir al baile?

Phineas miró a los chicos, y enseguida descubrió lo que intentaban decirle entre líneas.

-No me digáis que…

-Lo siento

Phin empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, a lo que los chicos contestaron con un asombro amplio, la boca abierta y la mente en otra parte.

-No me lo puedo creer… Mi primera cita, con una chica elegida al azar…

-Entonces ¿no te importa?

-¿Por qué me iba a importar? Me parece un poco tonto lo del baile… me da igual

Los chicos se sentían aliviados. Phin les podría haberlos peleado, o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso, se lo había tomado con humor, con paciencia.

-De miedo entonces- Sirius le arrebato el cartoncito a James, y cogió la varita

Con la varita en mano, Sirius contaba una y otra vez, una y otra vez, mientras pasaba la varita de arriba abajo en el cartón. Se paró en seco, de repente, y miró la lista con un brillo en los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya…- Sirius silbó con admiración, y miró a sus dos amigos, que esperaban su respuesta- Kathleen McBright, la "muñequita" de Hufflepuff

-¿Esa pija?- James y Phin gritaron a la vez

-Las cosas son así…Pero no es ninguna pena ¿eh? Que la chica esta muy, muy bien…

Los chicos recordaron a Kat. Era más bien alta, rubia, con los ojos grises, y una boca enorme. Y cuando se decía enorme, se quería decir que se podían meter un buen montón de cartas, y todavía le sobraría el sitio para la comida. La apodaban la "muñequita", ya que se negaba a llevar las camisetas blancas que llevaba todo el mundo, y las llevaba rosa palo, cosa que no le combinaba nada con la corbata color amarillo y negro, así que la llevaba en el bolsillo, por eso siempre le echaban la bronca.

-Bueno…algo es algo…- Phin aún no se creía que le tocara ir con la pija más pija de Hogwarts- Pero…no le pienso dar ni un beso, lo siento

-Yaya, eso habrá que verlo- Sirius pasó la mirada de un chico a otro- ¿Tu que dices, James? ¿Te busco pareja?

-No, ya tengo a quien pedírselo

Sirius y Phin lo miraron, se miraron, bajaron la vista y no añadieron nada más. Sabían que en cosas de chicas, era mejor no hablar con James, ya que se ponía muy violento cuando le preguntaban cosas como "¿Tienes novia?".

-¿Y tu, Sirius?

-Yo… tengo a quien pedírselo, también…

-Ah, bueno, está bien…

Los chicos fueron a la habitación se quedaron allí, haciendo unos deberes bastante atrasados. Cada uno pensaba en la chica que tenían en la cabeza. Sirius no podía dejar de pensar en Raven. Sus ojos grises, su pelo brillante, su sonrisa espectacular. En cuanto a la chica de James, nunca había sentido algo así, le encantaba su carácter, su forma de pelearse con él. Ella era todo para James.

-Hay que ver… ¡Qué frío hace ahí fuera!- Pete tenía la chaqueta cubierta de polvillo blanco, un poco de nieve que acababa de caer

-Bueno, ya es invierno ¿no?... ¿Qué te esperabas, un sol abrasador?

Remus y Pete se quitaron las chaquetas por el intenso calor que hacia en el cuarto, debido a la calefacción mágica, y se sentaron con sus amigos.

-¿Qué, haciendo por fin los deberes?

-Oh, cállate, Pettigrew…- Sirius le dio una patadita en la pierna- ¿Qué traéis?

Remus hizo un gesto de dolor, Sirius le había dado a él también. Luego, metió la mano en la mochila de Pettigrew y sacó cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, una bolsa grande de grageas, y un paquete con la palabra "cuidado" escrita por todos lados.

-Tomad- Tuvo un poco de miedo al coger la caja- Aquí está esa cosa tan importante como para no ir tu en persona a recogerlo- Remus se levantó y depositó la caja en el regazo de James- Para que luego digas… que soy un aburrido

-Gracias Remus

-No sabéis lo que nos ha costado convencer al dependiente de que recogíamos el encargo en tu nombre, que no queríamos robarlo ni nada de eso…- Pete se revolvió en su sitio- Por eso hemos tardado, ya tiene que ser importante…

James abrió la caja, con cuidado, mientras los otros tres abrían las cervezas y bebían, sedientos. En el fondo de la caja, había seis especies de esferas, de color rojo, que desprendían un olor particular. Olían como a huevo podrido mezclado con sangre reseca.

-¡Uff!, ¿Qué demonios es eso?- Sirius se tapó la nariz y se situó en otro extremo de la habitación

-Huele a rayos- Pete y Remus repitieron la operación de Sirius, asqueados, mientras James miraba a esas esferas con cariño, y la nariz tapada, claro

-Chicos… aquí tenéis una maravilla mundial. Bombas fétidas mortales, directamente salidas de Hungría. Me ha costado lo suyo ¿eh? Gastos de envío incluidos…

-Por favor, James- Pete se había acercado, para mirar a los ojos a su amigo- Cierra eso…

James cerró la caja y los tres chicos, aliviados, airearon un poco con la mano el hueco entre dos camas y volvieron a sentarse. Procuraron no hablar de las bombas, por si a James se le iba la cabeza y volvía a abrir la caja, por lo que Remus y Pete hablaron de cómo estaba el pueblo, lo que habían hecho y lo que habían visto.

-Y entonces ese asqueroso de Mulciber, le dijo al pobre Adam que si lo veía una vez por los pasillos, le rompía todos los huesos- Pete hizo una mueca y movió las manos, como estrangulando un brazo del pobre Adam

Los chicos enseguida se acordaron del ciervo, y Remus volvió una vez más a cambiar de tema.

-¿Y que pasa con la pareja de Phin al final?

-Está decidido… La gran y única Kat "muñequita buzón"

-¿Qué?- Pete y Remus se hallaban tan sorprendidos como Phin y James hacia un rato

-Lo que oís…

Los dos rubios, dijeron con orgullo que ya tenían pareja. Remus iría con una chica bastante feilla, pero inteligente, de la casa Ravenclaw, y Pete con una chica de Gryffindor, un año más pequeña que ellos. James y Sirius prometieron ir a hablar con sus respectivas chicas por la noche, y si les decían que si, tendrían todos una pareja. No podían aguantar la vergüenza de pensar en ello, por lo que se sonrojaban continuamente durante la conversación.

-¡La cena!- Peter se tocó la barriga, con cara de hambre- ¡Vamos a comer!

-¡Pero si acabas de comer!- Remus lo miró enfadado, no le hacia caso cuando le decía que tenia que dejar de comer tan seguido. Luego ablandó la expresión y soltó un suspiro- Anda, vamos

Los cuatro chicos salieron por la puerta dejando todo revuelto.

OoO

En el vestíbulo, cerca de los relojes llenos de piedras preciosas, un chico de pelo negro se defendía ante las represalias de su amiga.

-Pero Sev…

-Lily… Lo siento de verdad… Yo no, no tengo la culpa. Si quieres, cambiaré, dejaré a mis malas compañías, y me centraré mejor en mí mismo… Por favor, perdóname

La chica, pensativa, se pasó una mano por el pelo, y mordiéndose el labio, miró a su amigo. Parecía arrepentido, verdaderamente.

-De acuerdo- Lily le dio un abrazo a Sev, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara- Pero, prométeme que dejarás de torturar a la gente con tus amigos

-Te lo prometo- El tono del chico fue tan dulce, que Lily no sabía si le había hablado él u otra persona

Lily sonrió y se alejó rápidamente.

-¡Espera! ¡Lily!- la chica se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre, el cual había gritado su amigo con desesperación- Esto… tengo que preguntarte…

-¿Si, Sev?- La chica lo dijo todo con paciencia, sabia que su amigo no sabia expresarse bien

-Irías… ¿irías conmigo al baile?

Lily abrió los ojos y sonrió. ¿Por qué no?, no era muy mala idea.

-Claro que sí, Severus…


	5. ¿Sales o qué?

**James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Avery, Mulciber, etc son personajes de J.K. Rowling, Ravenna Dawson es una adaptación del personaje de Anselm Audley "Ravenna" y Phineas Godric Armand Portrait, Alice Fritzbuck, Kathleen McBright, Alexander, Erick y Alasse Dawson son personajes míos.**

* * *

-Entonces, Ravenna… ¿Vendrías conmigo al baile?

-Yo… Sirius yo…

Ravenna no sabía que decir. Sirius se le había acercado y le había soltado eso, de repente, rapidísimo. Raven se había reído al principio, luego se dio cuenta de que no era una de sus bromas, no pensaba que él le fuera a pedir eso de verdad, y ahora no estaba preparada para pensar ni decirle nada.

-No lo sé, Sirius- Ravenna respiró hondo y se calmó, concentrándose en pensar lo que decir, sin herirle - Tengo que pensarlo… pero no te lo tomes mal…sólo es que no sé

-Bueno… -Sirius, que antes había lucido unas mejillas sonrosadas, ahora lucía un semblante triste y desanimado- Cuando te lo pienses, dime la respuesta, por favor

Sirius se alejó triste, arrastrando los pies, mientras Raven lo miraba con pena.

-¿Qué quería Sirius, Raven? – Lily sobresaltó sus pensamientos

-Me pidió ser su pareja de baile

Las dos chicas miraban como Sirius se alejaba hasta la esquina donde, sus amigos, haciéndose los distraídos, esperaban a Sirius con cara de nada.

-¡Sirius!- James se lanzó hacia él, con los brazos abiertos, y se los pasó por la espalda- ¿Qué tal?

-Me ha dicho que se lo pensaría

Pete, al ver la cara de Sirius, sonrió, a lo que Sirius respondió con un gruñido.

-¡No me malinterpretes!- Pete hablaba apresuradamente- Si se lo tiene que pensar, aún cabe alguna posibilidad ¿no?

Los chicos asintieron, y Sirius, sintiéndose acurrucado por todos, sonrió.

-Gracias, chicos… ¿Creéis que me dirá que sí?

-Bueno…

Los chicos se alejaron pasillo abajo mientras en las sombras, escondido y sigiloso, Sev los espiaba con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante alejados, corrió en dirección contraria a donde se habían ido para alcanzar a las dos amigas. No tardó en hacerlo.

-¡Hola Sev!- Lily lució una gran sonrisa, lo que Sev imitó

-¿Qué tal, Severus?- Raven, a pesar de respetar las opiniones de su amiga, no acababa de estar muy convencida de cuánta confianza debería darle a ese chico. Le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Os he visto pasar y, bueno, no tenía nada que hacer, así que…

-Sí, sí, vale- Raven siguió caminando, dejando al dúo atrás- Lily, te espero en el baño

-¡Vale!- Lily sabía que su amiga no acababa de congeniar mucho en Sev, así que no la forzó a quedarse- ¿Qué tal, Sev?

-Aburrido- Sev fingió no haber estado con sus amigos en todo el día- Como ya no voy con Mul ni con Avery…

-¡Y me parece bien!

-Bueno, tampoco te hace muy feliz digo yo…

-¿Qué no me hace feliz? ¡Oh, Sev! Si hicieran ahora mismo un concurso de la chica más feliz de Hogwarts, ganaría con diferencia- Lily miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo- Porque mi mejor amigo por fin a prometido dejar sus malas acciones…

Sev no sabía si reír o acercarse a Lily. Ella tampoco sabía que hacer. Sev se inclinó, con intención de darle un beso, pero Lily se mordió el labio y paró su cara con dos dedos. Cuando Sev la miró de nuevo, Lily alejó los dedos de su cara y, dulcemente, le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a Sev, lo que hizo que él se sintiera pequeñito, y se avergonzara de estar allí, tan pequeño.

-Lo siento, pero Raven me espera- Lily separó los labios de su mejilla para colocarlos a escasos centímetros de su oreja- Si quieres, Sev, no vemos luego en nuestro refugio…

-Te esperaré- dijo Sev

Lily asintió y se perdió, como casi siempre, a lo largo del pasillo. De repente, una mano sobresaltó a Sev posándose en su hombro.

-Vaya…vaya…. Severus, ¿no nos habías dicho que te habías olvidado completamente de la sangresucia? ¿O fue cosa mía?

-¿Cómo has llamado a Lily?- Sev se dio la vuelta, para ver mejor a Mulciber, y le miró de manera asesina, haciendo que éste diera un salto hacia atrás y rectificara

-Evans, la he llamado Evans…

-¿Qué os importa a vosotros con quién me relacione o deje de relacionar yo?

-Sev- Avery se aproximo tranquilo, sin alterarse, como había hecho Mulciber- Las normas son las normas. "Cuántos más traidores y sangresucias, mejor", ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

Claro que se acordaba. Recordaba esa tarde en la mansión de los Malfoy, en la sala donde había decenas de cuadros de antiguos miembros de la familia, tomando un té con Lucius, mientras él repetía lo que "El señor oscuro" le había dicho a su padre y a otros magos la noche anterior. Abraxas Malfoy, que confiaba en su hijo para casi todo, se lo había contado, recibiendo órdenes de su Señor, esperando que Lucius se lo contara a sus tres amigos y organizaran una oleada de crímenes desde el interior de Hogwarts. No le agradaba la idea tanto como a sus tres amigos, pero Sev había aceptado matar a todo sangresucia o traidor a la sangre que se le pusiera por delante, que se atreviera a hablarle, siquiera. Pero, antes les había advertido a sus amigos, que Lily no era de esa clase, que no le tocaran ni un pelo, y ellos, con respeto y amistad, habían mantenido a raya su rabia cada vez que Sev se reunía con Evans tan tranquilamente.

-Pero, ya sabéis lo que dije de Lily ¿no?- sin duda, a juzgar por la cara de asco de sus amigos, se acordaban perfectamente de lo mencionado- Entonces, dejadme tranquilo- Sev dejó a sus amigos atrás y se fue a la biblioteca, el lugar donde encontraba refugio después de unas duras clases, sin ruidos, rodeado de libros de su asignatura favorita, pociones.

oOo

"Deberías confiar un poco más en Sev". Las palabras que le había dedicado su mejor amiga, recorrían su mente de vez en cuando, junto con la pregunta de Sirius y los deberes de astrología. Raven se encontraba sola en una mesa de una sala de estudio, intentando mirar su trabajo, sin ningún resultado. No lograba escribir nada. La tristeza y sinceridad de Sirius, la sugerencia destacada de Lily, sus pensamientos turbios, no la dejaban expresarse.

-¡Raven! ¡Por fin!- una voz conocida hizo que Raven escuchara ruido, pero no despegó sus ojos de la mesa

-Hola, Alex, ¿Qué tal?- Raven se dirigió a su hermano mayor con seguridad, pero sin dejar de pensar en sus cosas

Alex era el mayor de la familia Dawson. Este era su último curso en Hogwarts, y pertenecía a la casa Hufflepuff, según el señor Dawson, por estar muy aferrado a la tierra, por lo realista que era su hijo. Alex tenía los ojos grises que también poseía Raven, pero era de pelo castaño, como la madre de ambos.

-He estado buscándoos a ti y a los otros dos… ¡Sois de un escurridizo!

Con los otros dos, Alex se refería a sus otros dos hermanos, Erick y Alasse, mellizos y un año menor que Ravenna.

-¿Y qué querías?

-¿No puedo preguntar a mis hermanos que qué tal están o qué?

-Perdón, perdón

Alex miró a Raven, sabía que le pasaba algo. Cabeza baja, casi sin conversación. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana pequeña.

-Ravenna… ¿te pasa algo?

Raven oyó la pregunta de su hermano. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, no podía más con sus pensamientos. Entonces, rompió a llorar, y le explicó a su hermano lo que le pasaba. Que no le gustaban las amistades de su amiga, tan importante para ella; que no sabía qué decirle a Sirius, que era su amigo y no sabía exactamente que era lo que sentía hacía él; que era incapaz de acercarse a Phineas para pedirle emparejamiento para el baile…

Alex escuchó a su hermana, con comprensión, la abrazó fuertemente y le aconsejó un par de cosas. Que no se preocupara, que si de verdad era su amiga, no la perdería; que se asegurara de lo que quería hacer con Sirius; y que Phineas no mordía, que se acercara a preguntarle.

-Gracias, Alex…- Raven se secó las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en la mejilla- Tú siempre sabes como ayudarme…

-De nada, hermanita- Alex ayudó a Raven a levantarse y la abrazó de nuevo- No olvides lo que he dicho ¿eh?

Raven se despidió de su hermano, que se quedó hablando con un par de amigos de su casa, y se dirigió a las habitaciones, a cambiarse de ropa para la cena.

Por el camino, sin previo aviso, chocó con una espalda que desprendía un olor familiar, un aroma dulce y suave, un aroma que todas las chicas de Hogwarts desearían tener a su lado.

-Lo…lo siento Phin

-Oh Raven, eres tú- Phineas lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para su amiga- No pasa nada, mujer… ¿Vas a la torre?

-Sí- dijo Raven ocultando su aturdimiento al haber chocado con la espalda fuerte de Phin

-Vamos juntos, entonces…

Raven miraba a Phin mientras caminaban. Era ahora o nunca, no todos los días había bailes de navidad en los que pudiera ir con él.

-Eeehhh…- Raven dejó escapar un sonido largo y grave- ¿Tienes ya pareja para el baile?

-Esto…- Phin se pasó una mano por el pelo…- la verdad es que si…

-¿Sí?- Raven entendía ahora como se había sentido Sirius con la respuesta dada antes- Vaya… ¿Quién?

-Kat, la pija- Phin miró la cara de incredulidad de Raven, y añadió- Pero por el sorteo de James, ya sabes

-Ese idiota- Raven susurró para sí

-¿Y tú, tienes pareja?

-No, no tengo- Raven bajó la vista intentando evitar los ojos verdes que la miraban de forma extraña

-¿Una chica tan guapa como tú? ¡Imposible!- Phin sonrió y le subió la cara a Ravenna con la mano-¡Mírate! Eres radiante, joven y guapísima… Apuesto a que ya te lo han pedido muchos…

-No tantos- Ravenna rió por primera vez desde aquella tarde- Pero bueno, ya se lo pediré yo a alguien…

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta el séptimo piso, hablando del baile y del vestido que mejor le quedaría puesto a Ravenna.

oOo

-Pero... ¡Evans! ¿Por qué no?

-Si me sigues dando voces, James Potter, será un NO rotundo ¿Me oyes?

-Sólo dime quién es tu pareja del baile, solo eso…

-¡Qué me dejes!… ¡Ja! No iría al baile con un niñato arrogante y chulito como tú ni aunque fueras el último chico de la tierra ¿Te enteras? Antes le pido una cita a Dumbledore que a ti…

James peleaba con la pelirroja a gritos. Todo había comenzado con un "¿Vienes conmigo al baile, Evans?" y un "¡Estás loco, Potter! De todas maneras, tengo pareja…". Evans se negaba a decirle a James quién era su pareja, James se negaba a aceptar un no por respuesta de Lily. ¡Desagradecida! Eso es lo que era, después de dejar de meterse con Snape de modo directo, ni siquiera le había hablado a la cara, y así se lo agradecía….

-¿Qué son estos gritos?- Phineas y Raven acababan de entrar por la puerta- ¡Calma todo el mundo! ¿Qué ha pasado?

James y Lily soltaron ambos un gruñido, y con el ceño fruncido, se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Raven se acercó a los tres chicos que corrían detrás de su amigo, y cogió a Sirius del brazo suavemente.

-Ya lo he decidido- Raven le dio dos besos a Sirius en los cachetes- Iré contigo al baile

Raven corrió a consolar a su amiga, mientras Remus y Pete miraban la reacción de Sirius, que se había puesto a dar saltos por toda la sala, y la reacción de Phin, que había puesto los ojos como platos y había sonreído también. Así que de él se trataba ¿eh?

James permanecía con sus amigos a lo alto de la escalera, apoyado en la pared y resoplando, enfadado. Los chicos intentaban calmar a su amigo, que gritaba cosas a Lily, aunque no la viera, y tenía una cara espantosa. Esa noche saldrían, había luna llena, seguro que se animaría peleando un poco. De repente, una chica alta, de ojos azules y pelo castaño, se paró dos escalones antes de llegar arriba del todo, asustada por los gritos de James.

-¡Alasse!- Remus se acercó a su amiga, de su misma casa, la hermana pequeña de Raven- No creo que este sea el mejor momento para…

-¡He venido a hablar con James!- Al oír su nombre, James la miró con curiosidad, e hizo un gesto incitándola a hablar

-Verás… como no tienes pareja- Alasse hizo una pausa aquí, pero James no gritó ni hizo nada agresivo- He pensado que podrías ir conmigo, yo no tengo pareja

James, con rabia y curiosidad por saber cómo sería Alasse en la intimidad, la miró y se acercó a ella.

-Trato hecho, peque Dawson- James se acercó más y, esperando que Lily sintiera lo que iba ha hacer, le plantó un beso a Alasse, lo que ella recibió bien y se dejó besar.

Alasse era lista. Listísima para lo que quería, ambiciosa. Hubiera sido más adecuado estar en Slytherin para ella, pero tenía un valor incondicional para una chica, la característica de casi todos los miembros de su familia. Y ahora, iría con el chico más popular de Hogwarts al baile.

Y así, con las chicas contándose cosas, los chicos escapándose una vez más para transformarse, el trío de Slytherin analizando cada sangresucia de Hogwarts, y Alasse contenta de haber recibido un beso de James, terminó el día. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Mañana a esa misma hora, todos estarían bailando. Y todos estarían con su pareja…


	6. El Baile ¿perfecto?

**James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Avery, Mulciber, etc son personajes de J.K. Rowling, Ravenna Dawson es una adaptación del personaje de Anselm Audley "Ravenna" y Phineas Godric Armand Portrait, Alice Fritzbuck, Kathleen McBright, Alexander, Erick y Alasse Dawson son personajes míos.**

* * *

Todo era precioso esa noche. El techo embrujado tenía un bonito tono azul marino salpicado de miles de luces plateadas, las paredes relucían más que de costumbre, y todo el mundo, profesores, alumnos y personal de mantenimiento, estaba radiante. Los chicos esperaban nerviosos a sus parejas, las chicas cuchicheaban escondidas al principio de la escalera, ya que estaba mal visto no hacer esperar a sus acompañantes. Muchas bajaban las escaleras, esperando ver una pizca de asombro en la cara de sus chicos, cosa que nunca encontraban, ya que la mayoría eran tímidos y no se atrevían a mirarlas directamente.

-Raven… ¿Está Sev por ahí?

-Si Lily, está…

Severus, con una túnica de gala completamente negra, como la ropa que llevaba habitualmente pero más elegante, esperaba a Lily impaciente. Si ya era guapa todos los días, no se podía imaginar como estaría esa noche, que todas las chicas en que se había fijado, estaban irreconocibles con los vestidos y un poco de maquillaje.

-Vaya… ¡Mirad chicos! Snape tiene pareja- James y su pandilla se acercaron rápidamente a Sev, Sirius le paso un brazo por el hombro y lo estrujó fuertemente y James se puso delante de él, mientras Pete y Remus miraban descarados la cara de angustia del chico vestido de negro

-Estás estilo cuervo hoy ¿eh?- Sirius volvió a apretarle los hombros a Sev

-Como todos los días… que Snape, quién es tu pareja… deja que adivine, ¿La profesora McGonagall quizás?

-¿Te crees muy gracioso, Potter?-Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la profesora en primera plana- Black, quítele las manos de encima a Snape, y vosotros, Lupin, Pettigrew… ¿Qué están mirando? ¡Esto no es una feria!

Los chicos se alejaron mientras la profesora miraba a Sev desconfiada, viendo como éste sonreía burlonamente hacia los merodeadores.

-¿Quién crees que será su pareja?- Pete, tan curioso como siempre, lanzó la pregunta al aire, esperando contestación

-No sé- James miraba a como Snape sonreía, cosa que le producía nauseas- Pero sea quien sea, tiene que ser la más fea de Hogwarts… Además, solo me importa la pareja de Lily- Acto seguido, James se abrió el bolsillo secreto de la túnica, un bolsillo mágico que se pegaba a la ropa, donde se podía guardar lo que fuera, pero solo unas horas, luego se caía el bolsillo y lo que llevara dentro

Lo que James les enseñó, fue tan asqueroso que hizo que se taparan la nariz y la boca. Allí, en el bolsillo mágico, había dos esferas rojas que soltaban un olor asqueroso.

-¡No, James!- Remus se acercó un poco al bolsillo- ¿En qué piensas? No puedes tirarle una bomba fétida simplemente por que Lily venga con él y no contigo

-¡Claro que puede! Está en su derecho- Sirius, defendiendo a su mejor amigo, como de costumbre, se acerco a él, con la mano en la nariz- Además…

Sirius no terminó, pues en ese momento, cómo un ángel reluciente, empezó a bajar las escaleras Ravenna. Después vinieron Alasse y Lily. Raven llevaba un vestido largo y negro, con destellos plateados, que recordaban a sus ojos y su pelo, y un moño bajo con unos cuantos mechones rizados por la cara. Alasse, por el contrario, llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido hasta las rodillas, azul fuerte con una rosa negra a un lado.

Lily, radiante, con el pelo pelirrojo recogido en un elegante peinado, un vestido naranja pálido con flores verdes en un costado, y zapatos de tacón bajo, miraba a su alrededor, esquivando las miradas de sus amigos, tristes por no haberla pedido como pareja, y de James, lleno de rabia al ver como bajaba las escaleras tan contenta.

-Bien, es el momento de ver quién es su pareja…

Los chicos, con los ojos como platos, miraban como las chicas bajaban lentamente. En la escalera, las hermanas Dawson discutían y se dedicaban miradas asesinas.

-Por última vez, Alasse Dawson, ¡dime con quién vienes al baile!

-No eres mamá, tu no me controlas- Alasse miraba a su hermana con desprecio, le había estado repitiendo esa pregunta desde la torre hasta el comedor- Además, estás a punto de enterarte

Alasse apuró su llegada a la puerta, donde James apretaba el puño. Al ver llegar a Alasse, relajó un poco el rostro, intentando mostrar calma y tranquilidad.

-Hola, James- Alasse, natural y extrovertida, besó a James largamente. Éste se sorprendió, pero no se despegó de ella, y respondió con otro beso

Lily se rió, Ravenna desencajó la cara, y los chicos, tenían la misma cara que la pasada noche en las escaleras.

-¡¡Alasse!! ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?

-Yo… aquí, con mi… novio… ¿verdad, James?- Alasse apretó el brazo de James dulcemente, y éste, se abrazó más a ella

-Si…aquí estamos mi novia y yo, en el baile

Ravenna se apresuró hacia James y su hermana para gritar, pero antes de que abriera la boca, Sirius le cogió la mano y se apuro a hablar con ella y calmarla. Él y Raven se alejaron de allí, mientras Sirius miraba hacia su amigo y éste le hacía un gesto de que todo iría bien.

-James, creo que sería mejor que os fuerais de aquí rápido…

-No, Remus, quiero ver al acompañante de esa, ya lo sabes

Remus empujaba a Alasse y a James ligeramente, esperando a que su amigo no se diera la vuelta y viera lo que él había visto, lo que Pete no dejaba de ver, lo que haría que estallara en cólera.

-Será mejor que no, James

-¡¡No me lo creo!!- Pete gritó y James se dio la vuelta, sin que Remus pudiera contenerlo

-Pero que…

Allí, al pie de la escalera, Lily reía con Snape, con una rosa roja en la mano, y la mano del propio Severus en la otra. James, que no podía dejar de mirar la escena, se puso de todos los colores antes de que Remus se pusiera frente a él. Pero no sirvió de nada. James se soltó de la mano de Alasse y empujó a Remus, el cual fue agarrado por Pete, y, haciendo resonar sus pasos bien fuerte, se dirigió a la pareja enfadado, dolorido y traicionado.

-¡Evans! ¡Snape!-James se acercó tan enfadado, que no le prestó atención a los chicos, amigos de él, que intentaban calmarle… Cuándo James Potter se enfadaba…

James movió la mano, la dirigió al bolsillo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de coger una de las bombas y lanzársela a los chicos, dos manos le cogieron, cada una por un hombro, de tal manera, que lo clavaron en el suelo, y no pudo mover ningún brazo. Cuando James se dio la vuelta, vio a Phin por un lado, y Alex Dawson, por el otro. Los dos le cogían la espalda, y, con una fuerza bárbara, ya que James no paraba de retorcerse, le dieron la vuelta.

-Disfrutad del baile- Phin soltó una sonrisa forzada y se despidió de Sev y Lily

-Evans…eres…eres…-James no encontraba palabras para describir su odio y asco hacia la escena que había presenciado- ¡¡Eres una traidora a tu casa!! ¡¡Traidora!!

Phin le dio un puntapié a James, quien se calló y lo llevaron a un rincón alejado de todo el mundo, cercano al atril que solían ocupar los profesores a las horas de las comidas.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías?-Phin parecía enfadado- Si quieres hacerle daño a Snape, no me parece mala idea, pero deja a Lily en paz, ¿me oyes?

-Eso, Potter, debes estar loco para intentar hacer algo… algo así… Lily no tiene la culpa de que Snape le haya pedido nada…

James miraba a sus amigos, arrepentido. Sabía que tenían razón, pero, ¿Cómo intentar retener las ganas de venganza teniendo en frente a un objetivo? ¿Cómo no echarle una bomba fétida a Snape cuando se tenía la ocasión?

-¡Yuhuuu! ¡Phiny!

Una voz extremadamente aguda y molesta los sobresaltó a los tres por igual. Una chica rubia, de pelo largo, ojos azules y vestido cortito rosa y brillante, se acercó a ellos con decisión y agarró el brazo de Phineas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Te estaba buscando, Phiny! Las chicas quieren vernos bailar…

-¡Oh, Kat! Ahora mismo terminaba… Venga vamos, no me mires así

Phin se despidió de sus dos amigos y se fue con Kathleen colgada de su brazo.

-Mira James-Alex remontó la conversación, y James lo miró atentamente- No hagas ninguna tontería mientras Evans esté con Snape, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias: Ravenna, Mulciber, Avery, Remus, etc… Ya sabes

-Está bien-James estaba resentido, se sentía engañado por Lily, pero nunca jamás le haría daño, nunca

-Bien entonces… Vuelve con Alasse- Alex se apartó del camino de James- Y cuídala, ¿eh? No quiero líos con mi hermana pequeña

James y Alex se despidieron con una sonrisa y se alejaron, cada uno por su lado. Sirius vio a su amigo caminar y por un momento, temió que hiciera algo que no le habían aconsejado. Para su sorpresa, pasó por al lado de Lily y Snape y ni se inmutó, cogió de la mano a Alasse, y salieron a bailar.

El baile transcurrió sin más incidentes. Todos bailaron, comieron y rieron con sus parejas. James estuvo un poco decaído, pero no se le notaba mucho. Sirius, radiante, no dejaba de bailar y de contarle chistes a Raven, solo por ver su bonita sonrisa. Remus, que había hecho muchas migas con chica que tenía de pareja, la abrazaba por la cintura cada vez que caminaban, y Pete, hambriento como siempre, no se separaba de la mesa de la comida, dejando a su pareja sola, esperándolo para bailar.

Sev estaba como en una nube, bailando con Lily, sintiendo su cuerpo al compás de la música con el suyo, escuchando su voz aterciopelada, preciosa. No le importaba ya ni Potter, ni lo que dirían sus amigos ni lo que pensara la gente. En ese momento, solo existían Lily y él.

-Severus, ¿me escuchas?

-Eh…si claro, Lily, te estaba escuchando

-Bueno, te decía que bailas muy bien ¿eh? Era algo que no sabia de ti.- Lily sonrió y Sev se derritió en su mirada

Todas las chicas envidiaban a Kathleen por estar con Phineas, bailando juntos, hablando y riéndose. Pero, ¿qué pasaba?, solo se reía Kat. Phin, distraído, movía los pies al son de la música, mientras escuchaba su lejana voz y sonreía de vez en cuando. Era esa chica, estaba tan preciosa, que no podía dejar de mirarla. También pensaba en Lily, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando le había dicho que si a ese canalla? Severus Snape estaba en su lista de posibles mortífagos, ya la había avisado, pero ella siempre daba un grito y le decía que no pensara tontería, que Sev había cambiado.

-¿Cómo podría yo…?

-¿Has dicho algo, Phin querido?-La sonrisa de Kat era espeluznante

-Ehhh… No, no, nada. Oye, estoy un poco mareado… ¿Qué tal si paramos un poco?

-Bueno yo… ¡¡Ohhh Loretta!! ¡¡Estás guapísima!!- Kat se alejó unos instantes, los que aprovechó Phin para largarse a un sitio más tranquilo, lejos de esa plasta de chica que le había tocado por pareja. Phin divisó a Sirius y James, sentados al lado de la mesa de la comida, y se dirigió hacia allí rápido, antes de que Kat se diera cuenta de nada.

-James ¡no!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- Sirius calló, Phin acababa de llegar y los miraba de forma extraña

-¿Qué pasa? Sigue hablando…

Sirius y James se miraron, y asintieron a la misma vez. Phin era de confianza, así que no había porqué no decirle nada.

-Un momento, Phin- James se levantó y se alejó

Al poco rato, apareció de nuevo con Pete y Remus, arrastrando los pies, se lo estaban pasando realmente bien en el baile.

-Más vale que sea importante, James Potter, o te cortaré un dedo- Remus parecía mas enfadado que ninguno

-Lo es- James hizo que todos se sentaran, y se cercioró de que nadie les estuviera escuchando o espiando- Bien….tengo un plan, ya que no quiero hacerle nada a la traidora de Evans…-La mirada fría de Remus y Phin le atravesó el cuerpo como una espada- Cuando Snape se vaya del baile, nosotros buscaremos alguna excusa para irnos también. Entonces, lo acorralamos y ¡Zas! Bomba fétida al canto. Solo tenemos que estar sincronizados y…

-Y eso te parece de personas civilizadas que somos ¿verdad?- Remus se levantó y señaló acusador a James- No eres una persona, James, eres una bestia. Podrías simplemente hablar con Snape, digo yo. Por lo menos, exigirle una explicación, qué es lo que quiere con Lily, y así sabrías lo que es la diplomacia, lo que es la palabra, y te enterarías de algo. Lanzándole una bomba, no vas a conseguir que nadie te explique nada.

-Remus, cálmate- Phin habló tranquilizador- A mi me parece bien…

-¡Tu odias a Snape!-Pete, que nunca formaba parte de discusiones así, sorprendió a todos con su reacción- Claro que te parece bien…

-¿Algo que objetar, Pettigrew?- Sirius se había apuntado a la pelea

-¡Cuidado, Sirius…esa mano!

Los chicos peleaban mientras James miraba incrédulo, como se peleaban por un bichejo molesto como Snape.

-¡¡BASTA!!- El gritó que James soltó, hizo que la gente de los alrededores miraran, con curiosidad, qué era eso que se tenia que parar- Basta ya…Yo solo digo que, cuando Snape salga por esa puerta, veré quienes son realmente mis amigos, los que me apoyan, los enemigos de mis enemigos… Eso es todo lo que he de añadir

Cada uno se fue una vez más con su pareja, pensando en las palabras de James. Pete sabía que haría lo que fuera por seguir siendo su amigo, Remus pensaba que atacar a Snape no era la mejor forma de actuar, Sirius y Phin, estaban encantados con la idea.

oOo

A la una de la mañana, el comedor estaba casi vacío. Lily y Sev pensaron que ya era el momento de irse, así que se aproximaron a la puesta, dirección a las escaleras. James, como una sombra, los siguió de cerca. Alasse se había ido a dormir hacía poco. Lily y Snape llegaron a las escaleras.

-Te acompaño, si quieres

-No hace falta, Sev. Tu tienes la sala común aquí al lado- Lily sonrió como estuvo haciendo toda la noche- No hace falta que…

Lily se sobresaltó, contuvo la respiración y, lentamente, se dejó llevar. Sev, después de esa ultima sonrisa, no había podido mas, la había besado con pasión, con todo el amor que había estado guardando todo el tiempo que se conocían.

-Lo siento, Lily- Sev se sonrojó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho- Yo no quería

Pero entonces, fue Lily la que lo besó, porque no hacían falta explicaciones.

-Paso de palabras… Un beso basta ¿no?

Lily se despidió de Sev con otro beso, más dulce, más casto, y subió la escalinatas con lentitud, intentando reorganizar sus sentimientos. Sev, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se alejó de allí, a paso lento también, pensando en lo mucho que quería más Lily, el amor que sentía por ella, era lo más bonito que él había sentido en la vida.

James, escondido entre las sombras, se mordió el puño una y otra vez, reprimiendo el impulso de ir allí y matar a Snape inmediatamente. De repente, alguien le tocó la espalda.

-¿Dolido, tío fuerte?

James se dio la vuelta, y, allí estaban todos. Phin, con sus ojos verdes reluciendo de malicia, Sirius, con su cabellos negro alborotado por las vueltas que había dado con Raven bailando; Remus, con su cara de resignación; y Pete, tocándole el hombro amistosamente.

-Chicos…lo habéis visto ¿verdad?

-Entero…maldito Snape- Phin blandió el puño amenazadoramente

-Creo que es hora de actuar- Sirius se colocó bien el pelo y, mirando a sus amigos, señaló el camino por donde se había ido Snape- Vamos chicos, de uno en uno, silenciosos…

Los chicos se empezaron a mover poco a poco, tapándose en las sombras cada vez que oían más cercanos los pasos de Snape, o cuando no lo oían pisar el suelo. No tenían mucho tiempo, la puerta a la sala común Slytherin estaba ahí mismo. Era hora de actuar.

-SSSnaaaaaapeeeee-James disimuló su voz, la volvió un poco más grave, e hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que hicieran lo mismo

-SSSnaaaaapeeeee-se unió Sirius

-SSSeeeveeeeeruuuuussss- dijo Remus

-SSSnaaaaapeeeee- empezaron Phin y Pete, al unísono

Sev, se había puesto nervioso, y miraba a todos lados.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- Lo que más temía Snape, a pesar de su aspecto y su forma de vestir, era la oscuridad, y lo que podía acechar en ella

A partir de ahí, los hechos ocurrieron rápidos. James metió una mano en su bolsillo y lanzó una bomba fétida, que cubrió a Snape y a sus amigos de un olor asqueroso. Pero, de repente, el bolsillo mágico se rompió. Había sobrepasado las horas límites. Con un ágil movimiento, James se separó de la otra esfera que caía a sus pies.

-¡¡Corred!!

James se alejó de allí corriendo, cosa que imitaron sus amigos. Pero para Snape, que había permanecido en el centro, quieto mientras se asfixiaba con el olor asqueroso, ya era demasiado tarde. El humo de las dos bombas chocó, produciendo chispas de fuego, que acabaron por quemar a Snape por todas partes, rodeándolo.

-Aguamenti- gritó Snape para apagar las pequeñas llamas que lo rodeaban

Poco a poco, todas se apagaron. Snape, quemado por muchas partes, cayó al suelo, pensando en Lily, y en todo lo que le dolía el cuerpo.

¿Por qué si no se llamaban bombas fétidas?


	7. Cartas por Navidad

**James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Avery, Mulciber, etc son personajes de J.K. Rowling, Ravenna Dawson es una adaptación del personaje de Anselm Audley "Ravenna" y Phineas Godric Armand Portrait, Alice Fritzbuck, Kathleen McBright, Alexander, Erick y Alasse Dawson son personajes míos.**De Lily Evans, para Severus Snape:

* * *

¡¡Hola Sev!! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me parece mentira que alguien se haya atrevido a tocarte un pelo cuando no estabas prestando atención… ¡Serán malvados! Espero que ya tengas las quemaduras mejor, la última vez que te vi, las tenías en carne viva… Ufff, me dio un poco de asco…

Yo estoy bien, mamá ya ha empezado a hacer la cena ¡Vendrá toda mi familia! Que rollo… Mi tío Ed, contando sus típicos chistes malos y mi tía Úrsula, diciéndole que se calle ya… ¡Qué bien lo voy a pasar! (y lo digo con ironía…). También tenemos invitados especiales. Agárrate a la silla, porque… ¡Mi hermana Tuney tiene novio! Creo que puedo ver tu cara de sorpresa (Jajajajaja parece increíble, pero es verdad). Se llama Vernon Dursley y es… es… asqueroso. Parece un cerdo, de verdad, tendrías que verle la cara. Está lleno de granos y… suda por todas partes y… Ufff no lo puedo soportar. Pues él y sus padres también vendrán a cenar por navidad ¡qué marrón! Pero en fin, menos mal que tengo la soledad de mi cuarto si en algún momento me canso de escuchar chistes malos y risas forzadas y decido desaparecer un rato. ¿Cómo está el gran comedor decorado para la ocasión? ¿Crees que Dumbledore su pondrá esa túnica morada y roja que tiene para ocasiones especiales? ¿Quizá el profesor Slughorn beberá demasiado alcohol como para empezar a cantar villancicos muggles a voz en grito? Tienes que contestarme a todo ¿eh?... Odio pasar las navidades aquí, con lo divertidas que son las navidades en Hogwarts (menos por Potter y su pandilla, claro…), tienes suerte de que Potter se haya ido con Black a cenar en su casa, sino me hubiera quedado contigo peleando por ver que sería mejor para ponerse para la ocasión. ¡Ay, Sev…! Solo he estado aquí tres días, y ya me quiero ir al colegio. Te hecho de menos, a ti y a Raven. Me ha mandado varias cartas desde Irlanda, dice que su abuelo está algo enfermo y que casi no mueve los brazos, pero que sigue tan gracioso como siempre, y que su hermana no hace más que mandarle cartas a Potter todas las mañanas, y solo abre la boca para decir lo maravilloso y popular que es su "novio". Me da pena por la chica, Potter la habrá estado utilizando, como siempre. Bueno Sevi, te dejo, mi madre quiere que la ayude con unas cuantas cosas al estilo tradicional. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Besos y abrazos:

Lily

De James Potter, para Remus Lupin:

¡Hey, hey, hey! Chico, si no llego a pedirle a mi madre que comprara papel, tu y Pete os habríais quedado sin cartas ni felicitaciones jajajaja ¡Feliz Navidad! Ahora, lo que importa ¿Qué tal? ¿Snape sospecha que fuimos nosotros lo de las bombas fétidas? Espero que no, no quisiera hacerle daño a ese indefenso cuervo asustadizo. Sirius ha pasado estas noches sin dormir, tiene pesadillas en las que Snape y su pandi nos matan a todos a puñetazo limpio. Lo sé, típico de Sirius, ser un pesimista. Así es la vida.

Nosotros nos lo estamos pasando bien, mi padre nos da dinero, y lo administramos como nos da la gana (llámame niño de papá si te apetece), pero esto es fantástico. Ayer mismo, nos lo gastamos todo en artículos de broma de primera calidad, todo un lujo, de verdad. Hecho de menos ahora tus comentarios tipo: "Eres un inmaduro" o "¿Qué os habéis creído, que sois los mejores del mundo?". Sirius dice que deberías haber dejado solo a Pete, y haberte venido con nosotros, que te lo hubieras pasado mejor, seguro, pero noooooo, tu tenias que jugar al mejor amigo y quedarte con Pete (y eso, son palabras de Sirius, no mías). A mi me parece bien, nunca abandones a un amigo solo, eso está muy mal. Pero no te preocupes por Sirius, si se aburre, se acuerda, si no se aburre, no. Ya sabes como es él.

No va a venir mucha gente de mi familia a comer, ya sabes que a mi padre no le gusta mucho la familia de mi madre, ni a mi madre le gusta demasiado la familia de mi padre. Tal para cual, supongo. Así mejor, una cena íntima, solo nosotros contando historias con mi padre, el mejor cuenta cuentos que he visto en mi vida.

Por cierto, ¿viste el último partido Inglaterra-Francia? ¡Los franceses no saben jugar al Quiddicth! … Parecen unas nenitas, lo mejor, que el pesado de Garber, mi vecino, me debe veinte galeones. ¡Ja! Apostar conmigo…eso es tu ruina jajajaja. Bueno, te dejo, que vamos a ayudar a mi padre a decorar el jardín.

Recuerdos:

James

P.D.: Mini - Dawson es una pesada…no para de mandar cartas diciéndome lo mucho que me echa de menos… ¡qué horror! Bueno, que me avises si tienes noticias de Phin ¿vale?

De Ravenna Dawson, para Phineas Portrait:

¡Guapo! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Primero que nada, recuerdos de Alexander, y ya después, Feliz Navidad y todo lo demás. Te pido disculpas por no haberte mandado una carta antes, pero es que estoy liada cuidando a mi abuelo. Mis hermanos se escapan cuando quieren y Alasse está todo el santo día en su habitación, haciendo quién sabe qué. Aunque mi abuelo está inválido, sigue con su sentido del humor, y me parece bien. Creo que es como una especie de Potter pero en viejo. Irlanda está preciosa en invierno, aunque todo está nevado, sigue habiendo leves brotes de hierba en las esquinas de esta casa ¡Como me gusta la pasión de mi abuela por la herbología! Estoy aprendiendo bastante de ella. Intentamos crear un mejunje, para que mi nano pueda tener una mínima de movilidad en los brazos, pero aun hay que esperar tres días, hasta que crezcan las hierbas que necesitamos. ¡Eso si es un rollo! Pero bueno, yo, esperaré.

Tu madre debe de sentirse muy bien en tu compañía y la de Maximus. Ojalá pilléis al asesino de tu padre pronto. Creo que los Malfoy están implicados, eso seguro. Y si está implicado Lucius Malfoy, da por sentado de que seguramente, "los torturadores" están metidos en eso. Me duele reconocerlo por Lily, pero en el fondo, no me da lástima que a Snape le hayan quemado. Es más, me hace feliz. De verdad, no creo que sea el mejor amigo que Lily pueda tener, es más, no es una buena influencia, aunque sabemos que nuestra pelirroja tiene principios. Pero no sé, cualquier día, me la rapta o algo así, algo raro. Esa gente va en contra de los muggles y aliados, ya lo sabes. Tengo miedo, demasiado.

Pero bueno, no pasa nada. Como un día le toquen un pelo a Lily, mato a todos los amiguitos de Snape, uno a uno, lenta y dolorosamente.

¡¡Mándame una carta pronto!!

Un abrazo fuertísimo:

Raven

De Phineas Portrait, para Sirius Black:

Hola Sirius. Ya he buscado esa información que me pediste y, no te preocupes, las quemaduras de las bombas fétidas no son permanentes. No te preocupes más. Duerme tranquilo, jajajaja. Feliz navidad, por cierto. ¿Qué tal en casa de los Potter? Seguramente, te lo estarás pasando como un enano con tu hermano del alma. Yo estoy muy bien con mi madre, ya está más fuerte e intenta no acordarse demasiado de mi padre, claro que eso es un poco difícil. Max también está en casa con nosotros, su novia se ha ido con su familia, y está intentando por todos los medios que el caso de mi padre tenga más repercusión en el ministerio, pero ya sabes como son esa pandilla de Slytherins que lo controlan últimamente… ¡menudos cretinos! Piensan que no es un caso de trascendencia…serán todo lo que tu quieras, pero se les nota a la legua que son un grupo de mortífagos asquerosos. ¡Inaudito! Mi hermano está bastante enfadado, pero vamos a dejar eso a un lado. No quiero enfadarme más de lo que estoy, en fin. Después quizá valla a casa de mis primos a pasar el rato con ellos. Por cierto, Raven me ha mandado una carta ¿y a ti? Tuviste mucha suerte de ir al baile con ella ¡Todos te miraban con una cara! Tendrías que haberlos visto, y Alex "Como lo pille a él y Potter, como los pille" Así que corre si no quieres volar por los aires jajajaja.

Bueno chico, te dejo por hoy, os mandaré una carta dentro de dos días.

Adiós:

Phin

De Peter Pettigrew, para Lily Evans:

Lily, por fin te mando una carta. Felices Fiestas. Primero quiero que sepas, por encima de todo, que no sé quien atacó a Severus, ni lo quiero saber. Y después ya, darte las gracias por tus consejos ¡Le ha encantado la flor y la poesía! Parece mentira que me haya atrevido a eso…yo no soy así.

Para tu información, James y Sirius están en casa de los Potter, así que veo imposible que vayan a atacar a tu querido amigo, y Remus y yo ni nos acercamos, así que mantente tranquila, no haremos nada que pueda hacerte enfadar. Principalmente porque cuando te enfadas, das miedo jajajaja. Y no te digo Raven, yo sería el hazmerreír de todo Hogwarts si ella me lanzara uno de esos encantamientos rompe ropa. Que vergüenza….

Dejando atrás mi día a día ¿qué tal tu en tu casa? Espero que bien, por Hogwarts todo normal. La cena de navidad estará buenísima, eso espero. No puedo dejar de pensar en pudín jajajaja. Pero bueno, no quiero que me llamen glotón (aunque ahora mismo voy por mi segunda bolsa de dulces navideños variados, que me encantan, y cervezas de mantequilla, llevo tres ya). Más tarde, Remus y yo iremos a comprar regalos para cuando volváis todos ¿Qué quieres que te compremos? ¿Ese libro tan interesante de la librería de Hogsmeade, el que era una especie de cuento? Ya veremos, a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresita…ejem, ejem….

Te echamos de menos, suerte con tu cena:

Pete

PD: ¿Puedes darle unas cuantas golosinas a mi lechuza? Se me han acabado y está un poco enfadada, muchísimas gracias

De Severus Snape, para Lucius Malfoy:

Todo preparado. Listos para actuar en cuanto nos digáis. Simplemente, espera a que empiece el curso de nuevo.

Cordialmente:

Severus

**_

* * *

_**

Ultimo capítulo de esta primera parte. No sé si tendré tiempo de seguir con la segunda, pero espero que haya gustado. Gracias a Saiyury11, por dejarme un comentario siempre ^_^

**_Saludos Akira-chann_**


End file.
